


Vriska & Jade Make French Toast Sticks

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [63]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: It was nice whenever Vriska's mom wasn't home, which was infrequent, but gladly welcomed on the occasions in which it happened. It was even better when those occasions overlapped with the rarer ones in which Vriska had a friend over, like prime numbers running in sequence until they met their common multiple and diverged again infinitely into the void. Mom was out doing whatever it was she did when she was out, Jade Harley was in doing whatever it was she did when she was in, and Vriska, well, Vriska had one arm to use.63/365
Relationships: Jade Harley & Vriska Serket
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Vriska & Jade Make French Toast Sticks

It was nice whenever Vriska's mom wasn't home, which was infrequent, but gladly welcomed on the occasions in which it happened. It was even better when those occasions overlapped with the rarer ones in which Vriska had a friend over, like prime numbers running in sequence until they met their common multiple and diverged again infinitely into the void. Mom was out doing whatever it was she did when she was out, Jade Harley was in doing whatever it was she did when she was in, and Vriska, well, Vriska had one arm to use.

Vriska and Jade weren't great friends. They weren't even really friendly, bitter online academic rivals going to the same goofy online school and very rarely meeting in person due to the fact that they lived quite a great deal away from each other. However, Vriska didn't like being by herself when her mom was out, and Jade was available and on the mainland, and they both had an engineering project that required doing and it would be easier to futz around on CAD in person, without having to do any goofy screensharing. Instead, they could wrestle over one screen, Vriska's crappy laptop that could barely run the required software without chugging softly.

Unlike Vriska, Jade never got mad at the computer when it didn't do what they needed it to. Instead, she just waited patiently in her overalls and long skirt, occasionally patting Vriska's laptop on the head like it was a puppy she could encourage to go faster with some kind words and soft affirmation. Vriska thought the whole thing was silly, and perhaps a little bit astounding in ways she didn't have the vocabulary to articulate at age 16 but would look back on fondly and amusedly in her later years in life.

That, however, was yesterday. After a long night trying to force camaraderie where very little of it existed by watching movies (which Vriska did have to begrudgingly admit was kind of fun, although she'd never say it out loud to Jade's face), the two of them passed out in Vriska's bed, just barely avoiding landing on the keyboard and waking up with it covered in drool. Now, it was the morning, and Vriska's mom would be back by no earlier than midnight, and that meant that Jade would probably have to leave relatively soon-ish so Vriska could clean the place up, which was probably for the best.

Jade stared at the countertop near-silently, humming to herself while playing a small little match-3 game on her phone. Vriska was also sitting at the countertop, her seat jammed up against Jade's solely for the purposes of ensuring that Jade could see the project she was fiddling with on the CAD program and offer her input when she wasn't distracted by Candy Crunch or whatever it was today. The two of them worked in, essentially, silence, Jade occasionally pointing to something on the screen and muttering a word or two, which Vriska accepted easily as feedback and adjusted to fit.

There was a loud chime that indicated that the toaster oven was finished cooking the food that Vriska had thrown into it, what, five, ten minutes ago? She got up, scooting her chair out from under the dining room table, and groggily wandered over to the toaster, pulling the front hatch open, grabbing an oven mitt, working it onto her remaining hand, and using it to grab the slightly burnt french toast sticks, fresh from the freezer. She sort-of-carefully sort-of-carelessly tossed them onto the dining room table, trusting that the old stone or slate or marble or whatever it was was capable of handling the heat, and then grabbed two paper plates, one for her, one for Jade. Like frisbees, she tossed them also onto the table, where they landed both squarely on Vriska's keyboard.

Jade smiled up at Vriska and peeled the two of them apart while Vriska got a spatula to scrape the french toast sticks, smelling heavily of sugar and cinnamon and unhealth, off the aluminum foil they were partially stuck to. "D'you want anything to drink?" Vriska asked, just loud enough to be heard.

"Just water is fine, thanks!" Jade replied, and so Vriska got one plastic red solo cup and filled it with water. She brought it to the table, setting it down by Jade's hands, and then went back to get one for her own.

When Vriska got back to the table, the spatula was coated in a fine layer of melted cinnamon grease, and the french toast sticks had been partitioned out evenly among the plates. "I'll go get us some forks or something." Vriska mumbled, reaching down for plastic utensils.

" _Vriska, your sticks!_ " Jade shout-mumbled under her breath, and they both shared a private little moment called "understanding the reference", and they both laughed, quietly, and not for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
